Son of the Hunt, Heir of Fire
by Malec's Daughter
Summary: Sally Jackson is killed by Cyclopes when Percy is a few weeks old and an unlikely person takes him in. Even more unlikely, he is blessed by two gods and made the champion of another. This is his story. It's better than the summary I promise! Pairings are undecided. Rating may change. Used to be Son of the Moon and Champion of Fire
1. Prologue Part I

**Author's note**

**So here's a new story! No clue if it'll stick so no promises. Let me know what you think! Review pretty please with blue cookies on top!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO; if I did Bianca would still be alive. Why Rick? Why? Anyhow, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**Prologue: May 10th, 1945**

**Germany**

_ Two days after World War II ended, the Olympian council met to discuss Adolf Hitler, son of Hades and what to do to prevent it from happening again. Some were voting for the Big Three to never have children with mortals again; others thought it was ridiculous and voted that they care more about their children so it never happens again. Still, others voted all gods vow never to have children with mortals anymore. The arguments lasted for two years until one day, Zeus had had enough. He summoned the council and once everyone was there, they began arguing._

_ "Silence," Zeus bellowed angrily. "Poseidon, Hades, and I will swear to never have demigods again. They are just too powerful and unpredictable. Everyone else can have children with mortals, but we will not." With that, the Big Three recited the words they would later regret: "I, Zeus/Poseidon/Hades, vow on the River Styx to never have a child with a mortal again."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly Fifty Years Later…<strong>

**United States of America**

**3rd P.O.V**

A woman was running through the dark forest, carrying a bundle of blankets. She was clearly terrified and she kept whispering under her breath 'One more mile. One more mile and we will be safe.' She finally reached her destination, a clear blue lake. She waded into the water and started calling out frantically.

"Poseidon! Poseidon! Help please!" There was no answer and the woman turned to find Cyclopes behind her. Realization hit her like a brick and she started screaming. "Why would you do this? He's your son! He's your own flesh and blood!" Out of the water rose a man carrying a trident. At the sight of its master, the Cyclopes bowed.

"Sally," the man sighed. "He is a forbidden son. He could overthrow us! I am not taking the risk. Besides, if I don't kill him Zeus or Hades will."

"Your own son, Poseidon," Sally growled. "You would kill your own son." With that, she turned and fled deeper into the forest. The bundle started to cry and Sally rearranged the blankets and revealed an infant, no more than a few weeks old, with raven black hair and sea green eyes. Sally looked around until she found a path and then she continued on the path. An arrow hit her in the back and she fell to the ground with a cry. Her baby fell out of her arms and hit the ground, his cries silenced.

A hunting horn sounded in the distance and Sally gasped. She struggled to her feet and picked her baby back up before running away from the sound. Unfortunately, running away from the sound meant running right towards the monsters. A Cyclopes blocked her path and stabbed her with a poisoned dagger. She dropped to the ground in pain, but kept a hold of her baby this time. Another horn sounded, closer this time, and the Cyclopes looked down to find itself pierced with a silver arrow. It stared dumbfounded at the arrow before exploding in gold dust.

A twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes stepped out of the forest and headed towards Sally. Sally sat up and clutched her child closer; she could feel the poison from the dagger coursing through her blood and she knew it wouldn't be long until she died. All she wanted was to keep her son safe.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I am Sally Jackson, Lady Artemis." Shock was evident on the girl's face when the mortal identified her.

"How do you know who I am? You are a mortal, are you not?" Artemis questioned.

"I am, but my son is not. His father sent a monster to kill us. Please, take care of my son!" Sally begged. "He has done nothing wrong to earn your hatred; he is only a few weeks old. You can raise him to be a kind man. Please! Take care of my son." Artemis realized Sally was dying and gently took the baby in her arms. What Sally said is true; she could raise the baby to be a proper man. Artemis always wanted a child (she is the goddess of childbirth after all) and this was her chance to without breaking her vow.

"I will adopt him and remind him of his courageous mother who sacrificed herself for him." She replied after a few minutes. "What is his name?"

"Perseus; his name is Perseus." With that, Sally Jackson died. Artemis sent a prayer to her uncle to send Sally to Elysium and then took a closer look at Perseus. With a start, she pieced everything together. Sally had said the Cyclopes had been sent by Perseus' father; Perseus had sea green eyes, jet black hair just like her uncle. Poseidon had sired another child, even after he vowed not to. Then he had the nerve to try and kill his child so Zeus wouldn't find out!

Artemis stormed back to her camp. Her huntresses were all busy and gaped as their mistress stormed into her tent. Her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, was sitting in her tent when she came in.

"Milady, whatever is the matter? Has something happened to you?" Then Zoë noticed the bundle in her arms and gasped. "Who is that milady?"

"This is Perseus. He is a son of my uncle Poseidon. Poseidon sent a Cyclopes to kill him and his mother; his mother died and I promised her I would adopt him. We can raise him to be a proper male." Zoë nodded.

"But milady, what if someone finds out?" she asked her mistress.

"I have decided I am going to tell Hestia, Hades, and Apollo about him. They can help me keep him a secret until it is time to reveal him." Zoë nodded again and Artemis dismissed her lieutenant after making her swear to not tell the other hunters just yet. After Zoë left, Artemis looked at Perseus again. With a sigh, she summoned Apollo, Hades, and Hestia to her tent.

"Artemis, you didn't break your vow did you?" Hestia asked, concern for her niece showing.

"No, the baby belongs to Poseidon." Artemis replied. The other three gods looked at her in shock as she explained about Sally's death and her promise to take care of Perseus. "I was hoping you would help me keep him a secret; at least until it is time for him to be revealed."

"You are adopting him, aren't you?" Hades asked.

"I planned on it. I cannot stand for him to grow up parentless." Artemis answered gently.

"Then I shall bless him as well," Hades said.

"As will I," Apollo spoke up.

"And I would like him to become my champion." At her family's weird looks Hestia elaborated. "I sense a great threat in the future and Perseus would make the perfect hero." After Artemis agrees, they gathered around the baby and start the rituals.

First, Artemis adopted him. He still has his father's green eyes and his father's abilities to control water, breathe underwater, and talk to horses and sea creatures. From Artemis, he became a great hunter, stealthy, and skilled with a bow and arrow. He gained the abilities to see in the dark, talk to wolves (since they are Artemis' hunting companions), and is more powerful in the moonlight. He also gained Artemis' auburn hair and a grey ring forms around his irises.

Next, Apollo blessed him. He can sing very well, play any instrument (when he gets older, of course), and became a great healer. After Apollo blessed him, there were specks of light blue in his eyes and streaks of blonde in his hair.

Then, Hades blessed him. Specks of black appeared in his eyes and streaks of black in his hair. He gained the ability to shadow travel, summon precious metals, talk to the dead, and raise the dead.

Finally, Hestia named him her champion. Perseus' eyes gained specks of red and orange, but nothing happened to his hair. He gained the ability to teleport using fire; the ability to summon fire, immunity to fire, control over fire, the ability to give hope, and the ability to create home cooked meals with a snap of his fingers.

"I know pronounce you Perseus Jackson; son of Artemis, receiver of the blessings of Apollo and Hades, and champion of Hestia." The gods pronounce.

"And now, I must inform my hunters of their new brother." Artemis states. The other gods flash out and Artemis lets out a deep breath before stepping out of her tent, holding her son close to her chest.


	2. Prologue Part II

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry! I meant to update last weekend, but I got super busy and couldn't. Then there was a storm and my Wi-Fi wasn't working so therefore, no update. But here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Opped, NoNumbersInMyUsername, guest 1, IXxAwEsOmExXI, PercyJacksontheChicken, Cerberus01, YGBigBang2ne1, guest 2, Please, guest 3, guest 4, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, guest 5, guest 6, guest 7, XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX, and guest 8 for reviewing!<strong>

**So, for anyone who hasn't read my other stories – when I thank reviewers and say thanks to 'guest 1', 'guest 2', etc., I am thanking all the guests who reviewed. Numbering them is my way of making sure I thanked all the guests.**

**Also, I had someone request for it to be a Percabeth story, but I don't think it will be. I was planning on him either being with an OC or someone else that I had planned. Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Octavian would have an 'unfortunate accident'. *cackles evilly*<strong>

**Prologue Part II**

_Previously: "I now pronounce you Perseus Jackson; son of Artemis, receiver of the blessings of Apollo and Hades, and champion of Hestia." The gods pronounce._

_"And now, I must inform my hunters of their new brother." Artemis states. The other gods flash out and Artemis lets out a deep breath before stepping out of her tent, holding her son close to her chest…_

The minute Artemis steps out of her tent, her hunters stop talking and turn towards their mistress. One of the hunters step forward, bow in hand as she eyes the little boy in Artemis' arms. The girl is tall and very graceful with long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, and a silver circlet around her head, a slightly upturned nose, and black eyes like volcanic rocks and gives off an aura of royalty.

"Who is this boy milady?" she snarls the word boy like it's the worst word in the world, and perhaps to her it is. You see, this girl is Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Pleione, a Hesperide. She lost her immortality after being tricked by Heracles into helping him on a quest.

"Watch your tongue Zoë," warns Artemis. "This boy is your new brother, Perseus."

"Brother?" exclaim the hunters.

"But milady," another huntress protests, "he is a boy!"

"I am aware of that Phoebe, but I could not leave him after his father had his mother killed. We can raise him to be a proper man, not like the males that are left in this world."

"Lady Artemis," another huntress, Emilee, speaks up. "What did you do to his father?"

"Sadly, nothing," Artemis replies. "His father is my uncle Poseidon. He broke his oath and then sent a Cyclopes to kill Perseus and his mother, Sally. Sally's last request was that I take care of her son and I will honor her request. She was a brave woman who did not deserve her fate. My uncle Hades promised her Elysium."

"Lord Hades knows, milady? Would he not want to kill him?" Atlanta, another huntress, inquires.

"The only people who know that Perseus lives are Apollo, Hestia, and Hades. Apollo and Hades blessed him and Hestia made him her champion."

"He's Hestia's champion? That makes him her first. What's so special about him?" Isla asks.

"Well, there is something we did not tell you about the meeting after Hitler's death. But we shall wait to tell you. I wish for Perseus to grow up some and then I will tell you." Artemis looks at her hunters severely. "Promise me you will protect Perseus and treat him as you do each other. He is merely a few months old and he has done nothing to earn our hatred." All the hunters promise to, except Phoebe who merely mouths the words. She doesn't trust the boy and knows that he will eventually turn out like the men that already exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later...<strong>

Percy looks around to see if anyone is watching. His mother is tending to Emilee who was hurt in a fight with a pack of hellhounds. Artemis promised she would be okay and had even called in his uncle Apollo who visited as often as possible. His Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia visited frequently as well, but the three had to be careful lest Zeus got suspicious and found out about Percy. Anyhow, his mother wasn't watching and most of his sisters were training while the others were sleeping. His mother had designated Phoebe to watch him, but Phoebe was preoccupied with an argument she was having with Atlanta.

Phoebe was the only huntress who detested Percy. She had never grown on him and she tells him constantly that she hates him. Percy has never bothered to tell his mother, knowing that she loves Phoebe. Percy was the one that intruded on their life and he knew that the minute he left, Phoebe would be happy again.

After making sure the coast was clear, Percy took off into the woods, his wolf Fane on his heels. His mother never let him out in the forest; she claimed it was too dangerous though Percy has begged and begged to be allowed to go. He finally decided to sneak out and that is what he is doing. Fane following close by, Percy searches the woods for prey that he can bring home for dinner.

All of a sudden, Fane howls and takes off in the opposite direction. Percy takes off after him, hoping that he found a deer or elk. Instead, he finds a Cyclopes and freezes in his path. He is only five years old, after all. The Cyclopes turns to him and Fane lunges, biting its leg. The Cyclopes yowls and kicks up, sending Fane soaring threw the air. Fane hits the tree with a thud and a yelp, ending up motionless on the ground. Percy draws his sword; a thing of beauty that his Uncle Hades gave him. It's half Stygian Iron and half Celestial Bronze and its name is _Kyní̱gi omorfiás_ in Greek, Hunting Beauty in English; his sister Zoë named it and he is reluctant to change it.

He charges the Cyclopes and stabs its leg before rolling out of the way. The Cyclopes lunges for him and Percy dashes to the left before stabbing its other leg. Before he can roll out of the way, however, the Cyclopes grabs his left ankle and lifts him into the air. Percy screams when the Cyclopes all of a sudden drops him. He looks up just in time to see the Cyclopes pull a silver arrow out of his head and explode into golden dust.

"Percy!" Percy turns his head to see Phoebe dashing towards him, tears streaming down her face. "Percy, I'm so sorry! Please don't ever do that again! You could've died!"

"Bee, I thought you hated me." Percy can't say Phoebe, so he has always called her Bee, which was the only thing she tolerated with him. Percy turns his pleading eyes on the sister that always yelled at him.

"I thought I did too, but I don't. I love you Percy! I am so sorry!" Phoebe sobs.

"It okay Bee. What 'bout Fane? He hurt." Percy points to where his wolf lays unconscious. He tries to get up, but screams out in pain.

"Calm down Percy. Your leg is broken. I'm going to set it then I will check on Fane, okay?" Phoebe states calmly. Percy nods and Phoebe quickly sets his leg and then gives him a bit of ambrosia to help with the pain. She then moves over to Fane and soon has him woken up and hobbling toward his master. Percy laughs in glee and throws his arms around Fane.

"Phoebe! Percy!" a female voice calls out.

"We are here Mommy!" Percy yells back.

"Percy! What in Hades happened to you?" Artemis rushes over to Percy and pulls him into a tight hug.

"It's my fault, Lady Artemis," Phoebe explains in shame. "I wasn't watching him like I was supposed to. He slipped away and a Cyclopes got to him. I killed it, but his leg is broken and Fane was hurt." A tear rolls down her cheek and Percy quickly gives her a hug.

"Not your fault Bee." Percy tells her. "I ran off. My fault." After quickly reassuring Phoebe and Percy that none of this was their fault and making Percy promise to never sneak off again and Phoebe to promise to watch Percy, Artemis leads them back to camp. After that day, Percy and Phoebe never fought and she took over the role of over-protective sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later…<strong>

"Percy, I need to tell you something." Artemis tells her son as his sisters' watch in silence.

"What's up Mom?" Percy was sweaty after having just got done with an intense training session with Isla, Atlanta, and Zoë and all he wanted was to go take a bath.

"Well, you know how you are Poseidon's son and you're technically not supposed to exist?" Artemis says gently.

"Yeah, I know. Then you adopted me, Uncle Apollo and Uncle Hades blessed me, and Aunt Hestia made me her champion. What about it?"

"Well, there's another reason you're not supposed to exist. You see, the Oracle of Delphi issued another prophecy after the death of Hitler, one that sent Zeus into paranoia. This prophecy is the reason you are not supposed to exist."

"What's it say?" Percy asks, intrigued.

"The prophecy goes like this:

_A child of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_Son of the moon, champion of fire_

_A great sacrifice is will be required_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_"

"What's it mean Mom?" Percy questions.

"At first, we had no idea. A son of the moon indicated that I broke my vows, which would never happen. Then Zeus paid extra close attention to the first and last line then came to the conclusion that a child of the Big Three would end Olympus forever. That's why you aren't supposed to exist."

"Well, I exist and I'm the son of the moon and champion of fire, so the prophecy's about me." Percy states. "It'll be okay Mom." Artemis smiles softly.

"I hope so Perseus; I truly hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

'**Kay, so I tweaked the prophecy, but it had to be done. Review please! And I'm open to a new title. Thanks for reading!**

**- Malec's Daughter**


	3. Chapter I

**Author's Note**

**Thanks Cameron Grant, Opped, guest 1, guest 2, guest 3, and guest 4 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Bianca and Zoë would still be alive. Why Rick? Why? *goes and sobs in corner uncontrollably***

* * *

><p><em> Previously: "Well, I exist and I'm the son of the moon and champion of fire, so the prophecy's about me." Percy states. "It'll be okay Mom." Artemis smiles softly.<em>

_ "I hope so Perseus; I truly hope so."_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy P.O.V<strong>

"Percy, that's not all." I look up from where I am sitting.

"What do you mean Mom? There's a prophecy where I might die and I will either destroy Olympus or save it. What else is there?"

"Your aunt, uncles, and I were talking and we believe that it would be safer for you to go to Camp Half-Blood when you are older. That way you can train and earn the campers trust before having to save Olympus."

"Camp Half-Blood, why must I go to Camp Half-Blood? Mom, please don't make me go!" I beg. My sisters have told me horrible things about the camp and the males there. They say the girls aren't all that nice either. They especially hate the Aphrodite kids since Aphrodite has tricked many of my sisters into breaking their vows.

"Percy, it'll be good for you. You're going to need train with the other demigods and earn their trust or else Zeus will order your death when you go to save Olympus." Mom replies calmly, as if I haven't just shouted at her and begged like a two year old.

"I'm sorry Mom, I just…" I break off, not knowing how to continue. Mom pulls me into a hug and I sob into her shoulder, something I haven't done in a few years.

"I know you don't want to go Percy, but you don't have to go just yet. I won't send my only son, my only child, to a place so horrid unless I absolutely have to. You have a few years until you have to go. Live that to your fullest and I won't send you to camp until it's absolutely necessary for your life." I smile softly to assure Mom I'm okay, and then ask her if it's okay if I go run in the forest with Fane for a little. She tells me it's fine and that I need to be back before sunset.

As I run through the forest with Fane at my heels, I think about the conversation and about Camp Half-Blood. I don't know much about camp except what my sisters told and none of that was good.

I remember one time when I was six or seven: We were camped somewhere out west and we came two half-bloods on the run. One was a son of Hermes, the other a daughter of Zeus. Zoë, Phoebe, and Atlanta tried to convince the daughter of Zeus, Thalia I think her name was, to join the Hunt, but she turned down Mom saying she couldn't leave the boy, Luke. Zoë told Thalia that Luke would leave her one day and that pissed Thalia off real bad. They left that night, not even sticking around to stock up on supplies though Mom offered to help them despite that fact that Luke is male. Last I heard Thalia died trying to protect Luke, a daughter of Athena that's my age, Annabeth I think, and a satyr. Zeus took pity on his daughter and turned her into a pine tree as she took her dying breath. Mom was furious about the daughter of Zeus, especially since my birth father, Poseidon, tried to have me and my mom killed.

Anyhow, Zoë and Phoebe have told me stories about when they visited camp and the pranks Hermes' sons have played on them. They hate the boys at camp since they don't know when to stop flirting with my sisters. I finally get back to our camp, take a shower, tell my sisters and mom good night, and then I head to bed.

I lay in my sleeping bag; Fane curled at me side, and thinking about everything Mom told me about: the prophecy, me being forbidden, having to go to camp. I've known I'm forbidden my whole life: Mom isn't supposed to have kids, my biological father vowed to never have kids again, I was blessed by two Olympians and I am Hestia's first ever champion. All in all, I am not supposed to exist. But knowing about the prophecy that foretells my death, well that isn't something you hear every day. And I am only ten years old! The prophecy burns in my head:

* * *

><p><em>A child of the eldest gods<em>

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_Son of the moon, champion of fire_

_A great sacrifice is all that will be required_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_"

* * *

><p>"A single choice shall end his days. That sounds an awful lot like death doesn't it Fane?" I ask out loud. Fane stays exactly where he is, making no motion to indicate that he heard me. Of course, he wouldn't reply anyway; he's just a wolf. I finally fall asleep, cursing the fates and wondering what I did to deserve this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later…<strong>

"Come on Percy," Isla yells from the sidelines as Phoebe attacks me again. I drop to the ground and roll to the side as Phoebe strikes for me again. She would never intentionally hurt me and I know that if I hadn't rolled to the side, she would've stopped right before stabbing me and would've told me to surrender. I kick Phoebe's feet out from over her and she falls to the ground, twisting as she does so. Before she can get up I am on top of her, my dagger on her throat.

"Do you surrender?" I ask. She tries to get up, but I stay where I am.

"I surrender," she grumbles, but she is smiling when she says it. I get up off her slowly; too used to my sisters tricking me and attacking me after saying they surrender. Phoebe however, doesn't attack me but instead heads towards Zoë to get water. I follow her and grab a bottle from Emilee.

"Percy," Mom calls. I turn to see her, Fane, Uncle Hades, Uncle Apollo, and Aunt Hestia making their way towards me. Fane bounds up to me and jumps on me, licking my face excitedly.

"What's up Mom?" I ask as Aunt Hestia pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "Why are you all here?" My aunt and uncles never visit at the same time in case Zeus finds out about me.

"Percy, it's time for you to go to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, here's chapter one. Percy's going to go to camp. Who knows how his sisters are going to react about it being time. Review please! Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter.**


	4. Chapter II

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry about the wait! If you have read my other stories, you know that I am having a slight writer's block. If you haven't read my other stories, now you know I am having a slight writer's block. This happens frequently, which I absolutely hate, so if I don't update for a month or two in between chapters, just know I am probably having writer's block.**

**Anyway, thanks Belaboo, dogbiscuit1967, Chakor Reulle, guest 1, Opped, devonleney27, WhuteEagle1985, and mayram950 for reviewing.**

**Also, this chapter will mainly be meeting Percy's sisters/ the Hunters of Artemis. There will be him arriving at camp, but a good chunk of it will be meeting the Hunters of Artemis.**

* * *

><p><strong>**WARNING: I mention rape, abuse, murder, and sex in here; I am telling the Hunters' backgrounds and so I mention those things. If that bothers you, I marked where I stop talking about the Hunters, so you don't have to read it. It's not that bad, I just say so and so got raped andor abused or so and so saw this relative murdered, but if you don't want to read that, you can skip it. I also mention a Holocaust victim and a slave, so if you're sensitive to that, skip to where I mark the ending of introducing the Hunters. I will add a list of the Hunters at the end, so that if you skip my intro, you still know all his sisters' names. Honestly though, it's not that bad I just felt I should warn you guys just in case it bothers someone. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, would I be writing Fanfiction? Would I really?<strong>

_Previously: "Percy, it's time for you to go to Camp Half-Blood."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**Percy P.O.V**

"No!" My sisters shout in unison. They gather around me with Phoebe and Zoë flanking me on my left and right. I automatically sink into the crowd they've gathered, letting them conceal like they've done my whole life. Overall, I have a dozen sisters, all ranging in age, looks, personalities, and skills.

Zoë Nightshade is the oldest. She's a few thousand years old (she hasn't told me her actual age though I know she was alive at the same time as Heracles), though she looks like she is sixteen, and she is by far the best Hunter out of all of us. She's Mom's lieutenant and is like a second mother to all of us. Atlanta is the next oldest, being a thousand years younger than Zoë and looks about fifteen. She's the fastest Hunter and I love racing her, though I never win. I have no clue why she joined the Hunters and I don't question it.

Elizabeth, we call her Liza, was born in the 1330's and lost her whole family to the bubonic plague; all I know about her past is that she was raped by the man her parents supposedly married her off to and abused by her father and older brother. Next is Phoebe, she was born in 1500's and has served my mother since she turned fourteen. On her fourteenth birthday, Phoebe's father married her off to a man that abused her and she ran for her life shortly before her fifteenth birthday, finding Mom while she was on the run.

Tabitha, A.K.A Tabby, was born in the early 1700's. She was born in America to African parents and was born a slave. Her parents were killed when she was a baby and she grew up getting abused and, eventually, raped by her owner. She then ran and found shelter in Mom. She gained immortality when she was seventeen. Isla was born in 1764. Her father fought for Great Britain in the Revolutionary War and died shortly before America was declared the winner. She was abused by her older brothers after their father's death and joined the Hunters of Artemis when she was sixteen.

Emilee was born in 1850 and watched her father and brothers get murdered by her fiancé on their wedding night when she was eighteen. Needless to say, she fled for her life and was saved by Mom. Katarina Charlotte, whom we call K.C., was born in 1849 and her father fought in the American Civil War for the Union, but died in the Battle of Gettysburg. Her older brother abused her and so she ran away when she turned fourteen.

Samantha, we call her Sam, was born in 1900 to a really wealthy American family. She was forced into marriage when she turned eighteen, but ran away before the wedding date was set. At the age of nineteen, she found Mom and joined the Hunters. Ariella, Ari, was a Holocaust victim. She was sent to Auschwitz where she lost her entire family and when a guard offered to help her escape, she trusted him. He ended up backstabbing her and attempting to kill her. She was sixteen when she escaped Auschwitz and joined Mom's ranks.

AvaSofia and Lillian, we call her Lily, were born shortly after World War II ended in Alabama and they got disowned by their Southern father after he caught them sneaking out with boys. Said boys then ditched them when they said they wouldn't have sex with them. They were fifteen when they joined Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>**DONE WITH EVERYTHING I WARNED YOU ABOUT**<strong>

* * *

><p>Anyhow, we are all really close and protect each other, so I wasn't surprised when they started arguing with Mom about letting me go. Fane nudges his way through the crowd and sits quietly at my feet as Mom and my sisters' fight. I hadn't told them about the prophecy; Zoë and Phoebe are the only ones who know, so I decide to tell them, hoping to make them realize I have to go.<p>

"Guys, shut up!" I yell. Everyone turns towards me, clearly surprised. "Mom, Uncle Apollo, Uncle Hades, Aunt Hestia, I think I have to tell them."

"Are you certain you want to Percy?" Mom asks concern evident in her silver eyes.

"Yes Mom, they deserve to know," Mom nods reluctantly and we sit around the campfire. "Alright, so shortly after Hitler was killed, the Fates declared a new prophecy…" I spent the rest of the day arguing with my sisters about the prophecy and whether or not I should be allowed to go to Camp Half-Blood. They finally agree to let me go as long as I Iris-Message them if anything goes wrong or if any of the "stupid, ignorant, arrogant pigs they call men" bother me. I go to bed dreading going to Camp Half-Blood and praying that all will go well.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

"Do you have ambrosia and nectar? Do you have Hunting Beauty? You are bringing Fane, right?" Emilee asks frantically as she helps me pack.

"Em, calm down, Percy will be fine. Right Perce?" K.C. asks from where she is sitting on the ground near the entrance to my tent.

"I have everything and I am bringing Fane." I tell her patiently. My sisters follow me out to where Uncle Apollo is waiting to bring me to camp.

"All ready Perce?" He asks, grinning at me.

"All ready Uncle Apollo." I reply.

"Alright Percy, remember you must tell no one of your heritage. You may practice your powers, but in private. Keep Fane with you at all times and claim you are an orphan and you have no clue who you're godly parent is. Also, you did not know you are a demigod. IM me if you need anything. Apollo, I swear, if anything happens to my little boy and I will send you to Tartarus," Mom threatens her twin.

"Don't worry Arty; I'll take care of him." Mom gives me a hug and I whistle for Fane. I slide into Uncle Apollo's Mercedes with Fane sitting on the floor at my feet before Uncle Apollo starts his sun car and we head west for Long Island, leaving behind my family and the only life I've ever known.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Sorry if the chapter is disappointing, but my dad wants the computer so I had to cut it short. Let me know if you are confused about ANYTHING. Review please. Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	5. Chapter III

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy! Homework is horrible! Anyhow, here's an update.**

**Thanks Opped, NoNumbersInMyUsername, WhiteEagle1985, dogbiscuit1967, rmitz53, missawesomedemigodish, raycetoyota, and LoliFaith for reviewing.**

**So, I had a few questions:**

**1 – NoNumbersInMyUsername said "I thought the hunters were supposed to be virgin in order for them to join." So, I didn't really know and I thought that if they were raped, it'd be alright since it wasn't willing. So, I'm not really sure about that and I sort of guessed.**

**2 – dogbiscuit asked if I'd pair him with a Hunter or Camper. I consider the Hunters his siblings and it'd be weird if he dated his siblings, so it'll be a Camper. I'm open to suggestions.**

**Also, I am looking for a new title. Please let me know if you have any ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. *sobs in a corner***

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry Arty; I'll take care of him." Mom gives me a hug and I whistle for Fane. I slide into Uncle Apollo's Mercedes with Fane sitting on the floor at my feet before Uncle Apollo starts his sun car and we head west for Long Island, leaving behind my family and the only life I've ever known.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**Percy P.O.V**

Uncle Apollo lands at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill and points to a pine tree on the top.

"That's where you're going." He informs me as I grab my enchanted bag. It's the same bag Mom and my sisters' use, just black instead of silver. It's enchanted to carry ten times more than it looks like it should and is very useful. Fane is sniffing around as I turn to Uncle Apollo to give him a hug.

"Bye Uncle Apollo," I tell him.

"Bye Perce. Promise me you'll be careful? Your mom will kill me if anything happens to you." I smile cheekily at Uncle Apollo.

"I'll try to be careful, but trouble seems to find me." Uncle Apollo rolls his eyes as I whistle for Fane and start walking up the hill backwards, waving good bye to him. I get to the top of the hill and look out at the camp.

"Hey punk, what are you doing here?" I turn to find a big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair, and pig-like brown eyes staring at me. She has a spear in one hand and looks as if she is deciding whether or not to pulverize me.

"My name's Percy Jackson," I tell her. Jackson was my real mom's last name and Mom decided it'd be best if I used it considering I've had no need for a last name.

"And, you are here because…" the girl drags out. Fane growls at her and she looks startled.

"Fane, down," I order absentmindedly. He growls at the girl one last time for good measure before going to sit at my feet. "And I am here because I was told to come here by someone."

"By whom?" the girl snaps, eyeing Fane warily.

"I dunno," I shrug. "I can't remember." She eyes me suspiciously before shrugging.

"C'mon, I'll take you to Chiron." I follow her through the camp which is actually pretty. There's a volleyball court, basketball court, archery range, twelve cabins, and a sword arena. I can feel the water from the lake nearby and I curse in my head. I hate my birth father for abandoning me and killing my biological mother, but Mom told me to save my anger. We walk up to a large house where a centaur and pudgy man sit.

"Ah Clarisse who is this?" the centaur asks.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I reply for her. Fane barks and I smile amused at their startled expressions. "And this is my wolf, Fane. He won't hurt anyone unless I order him to." I add as an afterthought.

"Well, Percy, what are you doing here?" Chiron asks me. "Who sent you here?"

"I don't know sir," I tell him. "I can't remember." This is the story my mother told me and if that doesn't work, I will tell him it's a dream.

"Very well, Clarisse will you show him to the Hermes cabin and tell Luke he is to give him a tour?" Clarisse nods and I follow her to the cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later…<strong>

"So, I'm a demigod?" I ask, feigning confusion. Luke nods and I pretend to think on it. In reality, I am considering Luke. I remember him as the demigod that came across our camp and I wonder where the two girls he was with are. He's taller now and has a scar across his face but he has the same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Since we don't know who your godly parent is, you will stay in the Hermes cabin, my cabin." He explains.

"What about Fane?" I ask. "Can he stay with me?" Luke eyes Fane suspiciously before shaking his head.

"Chiron says he will scare too many people, so he has to stay somewhere else." Fane growls and I put my hand on his head.

"Is there any way I can stay with him?"

"No, you have to stay with us. Sorry," Luke doesn't sound too sorry but I let it pass. That night, I sneak out of the cabin and Fane and I run to the lake to IM Mom.

"Percy! Girls, Percy's calling!" Soon I am getting interrogated by my sisters and Mom finally calms them down.

"Mom, this is horrible! Fane can't stay in the cabin with me because everyone is too scared and I've been talked to condescendingly all day!" I whine. "Can I come home? Please?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but you can't." Mom smiles at me sadly.

"I know," I hang my head. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too, baby." Mom tells me. I hear a harpy in the distance and curse in Ancient Greek.

"I have to go Mom; I'm not supposed to be out." Mom tells me bye and I slash through the Iris message before running off, Fane at my heels. We slip into the Hermes cabin quietly and Fane curls up next to me. We both fall asleep quickly and wake up only when we hear the screams…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Sorry it's short, but I still have writer's block. But hey, he's at Camp Half-Blood! Review pretty please! Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	6. Chapter IV

**Author's Note**

**So here's an update. Sorry it took so long. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks WhiteEagle1985, Opped, dogbiscuit1967, lindz4567, theGirlwithTheAwesomeUsername, NoNumbersInMyUsername, SilverHuntresses, and guest for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>I had a few questions that I am going to answer:<strong>

**dogbiscuit1967: Is Percy going to avoid the lake and is Artemis going to claim him? – Percy isn't going to avoid the lake since he doesn't worry about Poseidon finding him; he thinks Artemis can protect him. Also, you'll find out the answer to your second question in this chapter.**

**NoNumbersInMyUsername: Will this follow the original books? Like the main events (Lighting bolt stolen, quest to the sea of monsters, Artemis getting kidnapped, etc.)? Or will it be a new story line with a few of the same slightly less important details (Thalia returning, Nico and Bianca, etc.)? And if it does go by the main events, will the hunters visit around the same time or before the original time? And will the campers learn about Percy being adopted and whatnot? – I am planning on it following the main events, but that may change and I will try to do some of the important details like Thalia, Bianca, and Nico coming in. The hunters coming in… You'll see in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the update!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PJO.**

"_I have to go Mom; I'm not supposed to be out." Mom tells me bye and I slash through the Iris message before running off, Fane at my heels. We slip into the Hermes cabin quietly and Fane curls up next to me. We both fall asleep quickly and wake up only when we hear the screams…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**Percy's P.O.V**

I sit up and realize that the person who screamed was one of my cabin mates. She is backed up against the wall and is staring in horror at Fane. I sit up as Luke stalks over to my spot on the floor; the Hermes cabin is bursting from all of the undetermined kids and so many are sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags. Luke stops in front of me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Percy!" Luke sounds angry. I look at him questioningly, feigning innocence.

"Yes Luke?" I ask.

"What is your wolf doing in here?" Fane growls and my cabin mates back up.

"His name is Fane," I inform Luke. "Fane, sit." Fane circles back and sits next to me.

"Fane isn't allowed in here, Percy," Luke tells me. Luke is starting to get on my nerves. He's acting like he can just boss me around because he's older than me. I am ten times more powerful than him; he can't boss me around!

"Fane stays with me," I stand my ground. "You can try to lock him out, but he'll sneak back in again."

"We will discuss this with Chiron," Luke growls, barely keeping his temper in check.

"Whatever," I shrug, stand up, and go to get dressed. I slip on the hideous orange t-shirt that reads 'Camp Half-Blood', my black skinny jeans, and the new hunting boots Mom and my sisters gave me. I slip Hunting Beauty into my boots and finger the pendant Aunt Hestia gave me. It's silver with a lyre, bow and arrows, helm of darkness, and flame on it; it symbolizes where I got my powers. I slip it under my shirt since Mom told me to keep my heritage a secret and, after making sure Hunting Beauty is secure, I head out of the bathroom and up to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

Luke is talking with Chiron when I get there and I see them both eye Fane suspiciously. I sit at the end of the Hermes table, almost falling off because it is so full. I look over at Uncle Apollo's table and note the three sons he has told me about: Will Solace, Michael Yew, and Lee Fletcher. Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades, like Mom, aren't supposed to have any kids, so their tables are empty. In fact, Aunt Hestia doesn't have a table. Uncle Hades and Mom have cabins for honorary purposes, but Aunt Hestia doesn't even get that. I notice that Aunt Hestia is tending to the hearth and I make a mental note to talk to her later.

"Percy," I look up and see Chiron standing next to me. Fane growls and I place a hand on his head to quiet him.

"Yes Chiron?" Chiron glances at Fane who is lying next to me now.

"Could you come up to the Big House after breakfast? Mr. D and I wish to speak with you." I know they want to talk about Fane and I agree to meet with them. Perhaps I can make them see my side of things…

After breakfast, Luke takes my siblings to lake for canoe races and I head up to the Big House. Mr. D and Chiron are playing a card game with a nervous satyr who introduces himself as Grover.

"Percy," Chiron looks up as I lean against the porch railing. Fane sits next me, keeping quiet for once.

"You wished to speak with me?" I ask. I am annoyed with this. Fane is my pet, my best friend, my guard, my brother. He's not going to hurt anyone.

"Yes; Luke told me that Fane was in your cabin when you woke up even though you were under strict orders to leave him outside."

"I can't control what Fane does," I inform him, trying to hide my irritation. "I told him to spend the night outside, but he doesn't always listen. Fane has been acting as my guard pretty much my whole life. I can't remember a time where he wasn't with me."

"Fane takes care of you?" Chiron asks curiously.

"Yes; he's my best friend, my brother, in a sense," I reply. "He's everything to me. Please, can he stay with me? He won't hurt anyone unless I tell him too or they prove a dangerous threat."

"As long as he doesn't injure anyone," Chiron says slowly, "then he will be able to stay with you. I will inform Luke."

"Thanks Chiron," I beam and dash off to find my cabin mates. I find them on the archery range, just about to get started. Lee Fletcher is the one teaching and I grab a bow before standing where he instructed me to.

"Alright; I know most of you know how to shoot a bow and arrow, but for the new camper, I am going to redo a tutorial." Lee tells us. One hour later, Lee is staring shocked at my target. With Artemis as my mom and being blessed by Apollo, I have a perfect shot. The rest of the day goes by and I keep shocking my cabin mates.

As much as I hate my birth father, I enjoy some of the powers I got from him. I can speak to pegasi and love flying, so flying lessons were amazing. I hunt constantly with my siblings and am a fast runner, keeping up easily with the nymphs. Uncle Hades had some deceased heroes train me, so I excelled in sword play and at climbing the lava wall. I do well with everything they throw at me and at dinner that night, I can see Chiron and Luke discussing who my godly parent is.

A week passes and I actually make friends. Clarisse la Rue is a daughter of Ares and she quickly befriends me; we fight together in the sword arena for hours at a time and then head to the archery range where our other friend, Will Solace, son of Apollo, helps Clarisse with her archery skills and battles against me. We hang out all the time and they try to work out who my godly parent might be.

"You look like Poseidon," Will says one day.

"But the Big Three vowed on the River Styx to never have children," Clarisse adds. "He might be Apollo's child; he has a perfect shot."

"But he doesn't look like my father," Will argues.

"Maybe I'm the child of a minor god or goddess," I suggest. We are sitting on the beach, our feet in the water.

"No," Clarisse disagrees, shaking her head. "You're powerful, Perce. You are more powerful than a minor god's child."

"I agree," Will tells me. "It just doesn't add up though. Your parent could be any of the Twelve Olympians."

A month after I arrived, we are sitting in the dining pavilion eating dinner and Mr. D leaves all of a sudden. I see everyone exchange a glance; I know Mr. D is Dionysus, so I guess he was called for an Olympian council.

Half an hour later, we head for the campfire. The Apollo kids are singing stupid songs when the Twelve Olympians flash in. I see Mom, Uncle Hades, Uncle Apollo, and Aunt Hestia talking urgently together and I am freaking out.

"Campers," Zeus bellows. Everyone turns towards him curiously. "I am afraid I have horrible news."

"Lord Zeus," Chiron steps forward hesitantly. "Whatever is the matter?"

"My lightning bolt has been stolen," Zeus informs us gravely. Everyone starts talking at once and I glance at Mom curiously. She nods to me, showing me that Zeus is not kidding.

"Silence," Uncle Hades roars. Everyone shuts up automatically and Zeus nods to his brother, silently thanking him.

"We are issuing a quest. Apollo, can you tell us the prophecy?" Uncle Apollo nods and stands for a moment before he recites:

* * *

><p><em>The son of the Moon shall go west and face the god who has turned,<em>

_He shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_Accompanied by his sisters and friends who protect him_

_Together they fight the one who goes against them_

* * *

><p>Everyone is silent when Uncle Apollo comes out of his daze. He takes in everyone's shocked faces and turns to Mom.<p>

"What'd I say?" he asks.

"Olympus, now," Zeus orders. The gods flash out and Mom smiles softly at me before following. Everyone goes to their cabins silently and I think about the prophecy: It's clearly about me and I wonder how I am going to tell everyone who my mother is. Apparently, I don't have to.

"Percy, wake up." Connor Stoll shakes me gently. Luke's hatred for me has grown and Connor and his brother, Travis, have been protecting me from him.

"What's up?" I ask groggily.

"The Hunters of Artemis are here, along with Lady Artemis," Travis informs me gravely.

"Why the long faces?" I ask.

"The Hunters of Artemis hate boys and Camp Half-Blood. They only come if it's an absolute emergency." I raise an eyebrow, but get up and dress in black skinny jeans, the orange t-shirt, and my hunting boots. Once again, Hunting Beauty is in my boots and my pendant is around my neck, hidden under my shirt. When I get there, Mom and my sisters aren't the only ones there. Uncle Apollo, Uncle Hades, and Aunt Hestia are arguing with my mom; just then, Poseidon and Zeus arrive. This is not good.

"Excuse me, Lord Zeus, why are you here? Lady Artemis, do your hunters need a place to stay for a little?" Chiron inquires.

"No, we are here about the prophecy my brother made," Mom informs him.

"And I am here because I need to claim my son," Poseidon adds; I freeze. Poseidon hasn't cared about me since he killed my biological mom twelve years ago.

"You're what?" Zeus yells. "You had a child?!"

"So did you," Poseidon shoots back.

"Both of you stop," Uncle Hades snaps. I step forward cautiously and Poseidon turns to me.

"Percy," he says gently. "This is my son, Perseus Jackson."

"I am not your son," I snap at him. My sisters glare at Poseidon, but he doesn't notice.

"Yes you are," he argues.

"No, he is not," Mom steps up and places her hands on my shoulders.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Zeus asks.

"My name is Perseus, yes," I answer. "Poseidon is my birth father, but he lost the right to that title when he sent a Cyclopes to kill my birth mother, Sally Jackson, twelve years ago."

"I found Sally dying," Mom picks up, "her infant son in her arms. Her last request was that I raise her son as my own. I adopted Percy, Apollo and Hades blessed him, and Hestia made him her champion."

"The son of the Moon shall go west and face the god who has turned," Will recites. "Percy is supposed to find Lord Zeus' lightning bolt."

"That's what I believe," Mom says.

"Artemis, you can't have kids," Poseidon argues. "Percy is my child."

"No he is not," Isla speaks up. "He is our brother." My sisters form a wall around me, blocking me from Poseidon.

"Right now, the most important thing is finding my lightning bolt." Zeus speaks up. "We will deal with Perseus later."

"The prophecy says the child of the moon, his sisters, and his friends are to go west. Percy is the leader of the prophecy," Uncle Apollo states.

"So, Percy, who do you want to accompany you?" Chiron asks me.

"Well, it says my sisters will go, so two of my sisters and then my friends, so Clarisse and Will." Clarisse and Will step up to me while my sisters engage in a heated argument over who gets to go.

"Girls, girls, calm down," Mom shouts. "Percy will choose who gets to go." I glare at Mom then look at my sisters. I don't want to hurt any of their feelings, but I know I have to choose.

"Phoebe and K.C.," I state confidently. "Phoebe will sneak out to join me and K.C. is good with riddles, she can help figure out where to go and she is a good fighter." My sisters step up to join me and Chiron nods grimly.

"Very well; best get packed and get going," Chiron states. Fifteen minutes later, I have Hunting Beauty in a sheath, one of Mom's silver backpacks on my shoulder, and Fane at my heels. Will, Clarisse, K.C., Phoebe, and I wave good bye before boarding the van that will take us to the city to start our quest…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the update! Review please!**

**Malec's Daughter**


End file.
